ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
HORSWARZ
HORSWARZ is a fad based upon a fiction war between the 'H'orses 'o'f 'E'arth and 'C'abbage 'U'nified 'N'efarious 'T'yrants, that has been waged for 6000 years, and will be waged for another 2000. Typical HORSWARZ sites include animations depicting the struggle between the HoE's and CUNT's, with heavy metal music playing in the background. is credited with the creation of this fad. However, was in the epic Gabbly meeting when HORSWARZ was conceived, and is credited with developing the concepts of HORSWARZ. It was doctorhamgasm who was the one to suggested to fearcondom that the horses' nemeses should be cabbage. History HORSWARS started as an obscure joke amongst the Gabbly Gang, and YTMND user took the joke to a whole new level by creating a joke site http://horsewarz.ytmnd.com/ which, of course, received high ratings due to the power of the Gabbers. The HORSWARZ site http://horswarz.ytmnd.com/, also by fearcondom, showcased a "less-poorly-animated" battle between the opposing forces. This site was the first to make use of heavy metal music as the sound. The third HORSWARZ site was an attempt by fearcondom to abruptly kill the fad, which was effective only for a short while. On March 16th, 2009, created a HORSWARZ site http://hoarzwarz.ytmnd.com that was so epic, it inspired fearcondom to continue work on the fad. fearcondom responded to this site a day later with this site. Shortly after, and joined in on the fad by creating their own HORSWARZ sites. War Logs (Please elaborate this section) *250 BH (Before Hors) - Cabbages arrive on Earth; begin soaking nutrients from soil. *180 BH - Primitive tribes of Equestrian-like creatures begin to feast on fields of Cabbage; Cabbages are outraged. *22 BH - First Hors born, designated "Equestrius" by future scholars; Parents killed by Cabbages in a raid on their tribe. *10 BH - Cabbages begin flocking to Earth when their home planet, Cabbagepatch, runs dry of natural resources; Cabbages begin to enslave Hors's. *0 (Year Zero) - On Horsuary 1st, Equestrius kills two Cabbage while trying to defend a young Hors; Equestrius is imprisoned and to be sentenced to death. Hours after the incarceration of Equestrius, the rebellion begins. Hors's raid the prison and free Equestrius. Equestrius is declared the leader/messiah of all the world's Hors's. *2 AH (After Hors) - Brassica, ruler of all Cabbage, declares all-out war on the Hors's of Earth; a massive military invasion begins. *~5 AH - Despite taking heavy losses in the war, Hors's begin to develop their own technologically advanced (compared to sticks and stones) weapons, based upon the technology of the weapons stolen from Cabbage *44 AH - Hors's endure the invasion, killing many cabbage while suffering few casualties; battles quiet down, though tensions between the two species do not. *101 AH - The Battle of New Hors City: Cabbages attack NHC, and set fire to most of the city; fighting escalates. *143 AH - The Cabbages watch the earth-show "Rules Of Engagement" and vow that there would now be absolutley no mercy on their behalf. *153 AH - The Moonman Plaza Incedent: Hors's attack Moonman Plaza in South Cabbage City (a Cabbage-owned territory) based on intelligence reports that key Military Cabbage Officials would be there. It was a trap devised by Brassica VIII. *168 AH - The CUNTs control most continental land on Earth, forcing combative Hors's to flee to Antarctica and several unmapped tropical islands. *173 AH - Hors's set up the Antarctic Secretive Station (ASS), and declare it their main base of operations; Hors forces and morale grow exponentially. *175 AH - With advances in Hors Technology, mass production of Mr.ED (Mechanized Rapid Equestrian Defender) units begins. Cabbage, with no counter to these weapons, suffer major losses on Earth. *256 AH - As massive casualties on both sides from an epic, bloody war mount, Rainbow Stalin comes to earth with sexy beats. Mesmerized by the power of the beats, both Cabbage and Hors lay down their weapons in a new era of peace. Category:Fads